State of Happiness
by silentwings3495
Summary: AU. When the untamed bad boy Fang finally meets someone who he can't easily control, or get his way with, he suddenly finds himself in a situation he can't understand. All he can do is let go and try to enjoy being with the girl that's making him a better person. Or will his illegal street racing, an unforgiving society, and family's disapproval tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back and with a new idea that I've been dying to write for the past year c: I'm on summer break with nothing better to do so I thought I'd finally do something about it. Here's the first chapter, which is kind of short, but this is just to set the story off. Anyways, hope you enjoy. - SW **

**Before I forget, I dont own the characters! Just my idea for the plot c: **

* * *

Fang POV

I took a deep breath in, not being able to stop myself from grinning. I was surrounded by losers who thought they could beat me at my own game. They thought that on their shiny motorcycles they could beat me. They thought that they had skills to bypass me on the two laps that made up the race. They thought that tonight was their night. Well they were dead wrong. After all, they were nothing compared to me and my friends. It really was unfair that I was racing against them.

I chuckled, straddling my motorcycle, I felt the wind blow slightly, and man did I love this feeling. Over to my right, some guy called out my name. I knew it wasn't any of my friends, none of them were here tonight, still I nodded in the guy's general direction. A few minutes later some girl came to collect the bidding money, I handed it to her. She smiled and curled her hair around her finger but I just ignored her, I wasn't in the mood to take any of them home tonight.

Thinking about home made me remember my dad. My surroundings were everything my dad wouldn't approve of, they weren't what he deemed good enough quality. Yet the activities that we did, illegal street racing, wasn't something he'd be proud of either. I knew he questioned where I was, yet I never told him. It wasn't like I was a coward. I just knew that some things were better left unknown. This was one of those things. Besides, deep down inside, he didn't want to know. They say ignorance is bliss.

We were behind some factories, in downtown. There was a connection of alleys that made it perfect for the racing. The pavement had holes; there were broken pipes, which explained the puddles and slick road. Somewhere off to the side, there was vapor coming off from one of the tubings of a building. This made for a perfect secluded area for us to enjoy. Sure, cops would come, but only when they were having a slow night and wanted to show to the media that they had caught illegal street racers, that they weren't slacking on their promise of keeping the city safe. Safe my ass.

A girl started walking in front of us, stopping right at the middle. In her hand was a red bandana. She looked at all of us, seizing us up, trying to guess who would be the winner. Then her eyes fell on me. She put a hand on her hip, and the other near her mouth, where she bit on a nail, trying to act coy. I just moved my head from side to side, wanting to pop my neck and release some of the tension I got from just waiting there. Seeing that I wasn't paying attention, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, and tried to bust out her chest, a last attempt to flirt with me. Someone wolf whistled off in the distance.

"I got places to be so get on with it," I snapped. She gasped, giving me a look of indignation. I just stared back through half lidded eyes.

With a pout, she lifted the red bandana and then instantly brought her arms down. Thanks to super fast reflexes, I was past the starting line before the others even had time to process the fact that the race had started. Running through a huge puddle, I wet the girl that had started the race. Whoo-oops! I laughed continuing in first place, and before I knew it, I had passed finish line with no problem whatsoever, all the other racers had some serious catching up to do. Of course, no good racers had been involved today. Those weren't usually until the end of the month. Yet, I still got cash from winning these races.

Without getting off my bike, I made my way over to collect my prize from that one wet girl. I scolded her for getting wet then blew a kiss at her before speeding off home. I felt like nothing more than a nice hot shower and then passing out on my bed.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Do you think it had potential? I'd love to hear your guy's thoughts, so please, hit the lovely review button and tell me what you think. - SW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So yesterday you met Fang, you got a glimpse at his illegal street racing. I hope you picked up on the fact that he's got a troubled life, he's got an angry outlook in the world. With this chapter you'll get a slightly deeper look into his mind. Anyways I've got a bone to pick with you all. I've gotta admit, I was kind of disappointed with only FOUR reviews! I know you're out there reading this! Please Review? Lol, anyways enjoy the chapter c: **

* * *

Fang POV

I rotated the throttle backwards, feeling my bike gain speed. I started swerving in and out of the traffic jam, smirking at all the idiots who were stuck, moving so slow, walking could've been faster, and healthier for some I might add. That was one of the pros of having a motorcycle, no traffic jams could stop me, besides, who'd want to be inside some metal contraption, not being able to feel the wind blowing at your face, the sun, heating your body, feel the rush of every turn… the danger. I couldn't help but chuckle darkly. This was my own personal roller coaster; I had fun wherever I went.

The light up ahead turned red. Whatever. I pressed for more speed, maneuvering myself through the nearly empty intersection, causing some man in a white car to suddenly stop so he wouldn't crash into me. He went at it with his horn, like some retard that couldn't get enough of it. I flicked my cigarette over at him, flipping him off while at it, not even bothering to give him a second look. Seriously, some people were trying to enjoy the morning peace and he suddenly came along and decided to be obnoxious with his horn? Some people are so disrespectful- I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

That's when in front of me, a shiny new blue-green Audi decided they wanted to be a dumbass as well and stepped on their brakes, nearly making me flip over and onto their back trunk. _What the hell?_

"Oh hell no!" I roared, taking out a key from my pocket. I was going to key this car so bad. Who did they think they are, almost making me flip over like that? That's when I saw on their rear view mirror, that it was a girl driving. Ok, so maybe she was some air-head that stepped on the breaks by accident, whatever. I put my key, away, deciding on tormenting her instead. With a sudden jerk, I pulled my bike up to the driver's window.

"Yo ugly!" I called, rapping my knuckles on her window. She looked over at me, feigning surprise. Now, I'll tell you this much, I am the hottest motherfucker you'll ever lay eyes on. You have never seen anyone like me. Olive complexion, black tousled hair, the blackest eyes that draw you in, and a perfect white smile. Not to mention, I am taller than the average guy, and ripped. So, when blonde over here, saw me, she naturally smiled. This was going to be so easy. Then her smile turned even sweeter, see? She was turning up the charm, right before raising her arm to flip me off. Then she went and turned up the volume, blasting her stereo system. _What the hell?_ No one does this to me.

With a growl, I went to rap her window again. Yet, I hadn't noticed that the light had turned, signaling for us to go. Stepping on the gas, she left me there, in her dust, literally, and my hand raised up in a fist, looking like an idiot. Quickly, I started following her. I caught sight of the blue-green Audi up ahead and put more speed on my bike. However, she started to drive faster. Unexpectedly, she turned a corner, leaving me going straight… into the wrong lane. _Fuck!_ I quickly swerved pulling up onto the sidewalk, missing an impact from all those cars going in the opposite direction. The momentum made me jump off my bike, which crashed into a post seconds later. _FUCK!_ Some cars stopped to beep at me and swear at me. I couldn't care less what they thought.

I walked over to my bike, picking it up by the left handle since it was lying on its side, only to see that the front wheel was bent at a wrong angle, making it impossible to drive. Fury started running through my veins. With another growl, I punched the same post that had effed up by bike. I whipped out my phone and starting going through the contacts, stopping at Monique's name, one of my closest friends. I touched the call symbol, a little too hard, and put the phone to my ear. It rang and rang until the voice mail went off. Typical. I sighed in frustration. Her positive and happy voice rang though my ears as she said: "_HI! You've reached Monique… or as my friends call me, Nudge_"- then get this, she actually said 'Lol'- "_Im sorry I couldn't get to my phone, you know me, I'm a busy busy person! With all the shopping, and chilling with friends, and going out, and doing homework, and chores- oops my bad, I'm going off subject aren't I? Anyways leave me your name, number- because if you're calling private how am I going to call you back? Huh?... Oh yeah, hahaha, umm, and a message, I promise I'll call back! Bye!" __**Beep!**_

"Hey, you won't believe this, some stupid blond made me wreck the front tire of my bike! I'm going to need a lift. I'm at the corner of Leroux and Birch," I said, trying to keep my anger at bay. I touched the hang up image and leaned up against a wall. I slid down and closed my eyes when about a minute later I heard a car slow down, stopping right in front of me. _Hmmm, Nudge was quick. _ I slowly opened an eye, only to see it wasn't Nudge. Instead, parked in front of me was that Audi. Blind rage started heating my body. I wanted nothing more but to grab a crowbar and shatter every single window the car had. What? Had she come to _gloat? _In a stride, I was making my way to the car, every step making my vision go red. She probably thought that since she wasn't a guy I wasn't going to make her pay, she was dead wrong. Yet, when I got to her, her face only held confusion and _concern? _I was officially thrown off course.

She rolled her window down and just looked at me, then at my bike. "Can I do you a favor and give you a lift?" she asked. Ok, now not only was I off course, I was _lost. _

I tried the only thing I could think of, sarcasm. "Yeah! Sure! Cause you know, it's not like it's your fault that I wrecked the front tire of my bike!" I gave her a glare so intense I felt the hair on my own arms stand up.

"You know," she started, "you _were_ the one being a cocky asshole back there," she said, pointing back at the stop light with her thumb. She was totally unfazed by my glare. _What the hell? _

"And you were the stupid blond who suddenly stepped on the breaks-" I didn't even finish my sentence. I staggered back a step, something had hit me right on the nose.

"Call me a stupid blond _once more_," she said calmly, yet that was exactly what caught my attention, cause that somehow made them seem more feral, dangerous even. I was so going to use that trick later on. Her hands, I noticed, were balled up into fists and she had a fighting stance… so she had punched me. Interesting.

Who did she think she was? Some bipolar nutjob? First she almost made me crash into her, then she went and offered me a ride, but seconds later punches me. Definitely a bipolar nutjob.

"This is what I get for trying to be a good person to someone like you," she seethed before ripping open her car door and getting in, fuming in her seat. I watched as she struggled with her seatbelt, clearly not thinking well of how pissed she was, then I actually registered the fact that she had said '_people like you'_ .

"What the hell do you mean by people like me!" I asked, was she insinuating I was lower than her? Typical, I get some high and mighty princess to come and ruin my day. She turned her head the other way, clearly ignoring me on purpose, my hand instantly shot out to hit her car with my flat palm.

"Get away from me you animal!" I heard her yell as she still struggled with her seatbelt.

"I'm the animal? Last time I checked, you were the one with the _dog face_," I said smirking. That did it, her head snapped in my direction. She suddenly gave me this glare that, I'll admit, made me shake a little, but I kept that all under control, still keeping my smirk in place. She jammed her keys into the ignition and angrily turned the car on. She then told me to go to hell before speeding off, almost running over my foot. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, I was so glad that I had struck a nerve. You could clearly see her emotions as if they were being displayed on her face. I was the total opposite; I thought it dumb to be so open about ones' self.

Crossing my arms, I watched as her car merged into traffic, getting further and further away from me, thinking how I could live happily if I never had to see her again, which I probably wouldn't. I mean what would be the odds of bumping into some stranger again? I felt my stomach rumble when a loud honk made me turn around. I could see Nudge behind the driving wheel of a big black truck. She waved enthusiastically. At her side was my other friend, The Gasman… or as his parents named him, Zephyr. He just grinned and gave me a nod. I nodded back, not helping myself from questioning how I ended up being so close to these two people. I was reserved, while they like being out in the thick of things, especially Nudge. I guess they just balance me out.

I walked over to them; got Gazzy to help me load the motorcycle, then high tailed it to the nearest fast food, meeting crazy freaks certainly gets a boy hungry.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you did let me know. If you didnt let me know! Lol, just make yourself known! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So quick recap, last chapter I tried giving you guys another glimpse at Fang's cocky, rebellious self & I also introduced Max. The two clashed and hated each other instantly. Now, lets get a look at Max's character, so I've got here chapter 3 I hope you enjoy ^.^ **

* * *

Max POV

I couldn't believe this. I felt myself grunt in frustration.

As if on autopilot, I felt myself climb the stairs to my apartment, sure that my mother would be on the phone, bragging about how great her life was, and that my dad would be off in his study reading the newspaper, trying to tune out my mother's voice. Once at my door I fumbled slightly with the lock, my anger not letting me accomplish even the simplest of tasks right. When I finally got the stupid door to open, I made a beeline for my room, not in the mood to talk to anyone. However, Angel, my younger sister had other ideas.

"Hey Max," she said, letting herself fall on my bed, looking up at the glow sticks that I taped to my ceiling.

I sighed.

"That bad?" Angel asked. What can I say, Angel has always had the talent to read people's mind. Well, not _read _read, but more like have an idea of what's going on in their head. Although sometimes I feel she can do exactly that. She may be 15, just two years younger than me, but she seemed so wise for her age.

"I ran into some jerk on the way home," I confessed. I tried not to use any swear words around Angel, or at all for that matter, but sometimes I couldn't help but let one slip.

"What'd he do?" she asked, her curiosity making her blond eyebrows knit together in the middle of her pale forehead. I gently massaged her forehead, making her eyebrows go back to normal.

"He just decided he wanted to be really cocky and dominate the street. You should've seen him; he would be swerving in and out of lanes, practically begging for a car to hit him, which at one point almost did happen. When he came up behind me, I thought I'd give him a good scare and I slammed on my breaks, which got him mad. Then he came up to me and called me _ugly_," I growled.

Angel's head shot up to look at me, "ugly?" she asked.

"Yeah," I muttered, running my hand through her hair. Her hair was like a golden blond, unlike me dirty blond color. I subconsciously touched my own hair; it was just shy of reaching my waist. It had taken forever to grow out, but now, I loved it so much.

"He was probably blind," she remarked, looking at me with wide blue eyes. She really meant what she said; it made my heart squeeze a bit to know that my little sister loved me so much. I smiled.

"I don't know, but I kind of ended up flipping him off," I said, blushing slightly.

"What?" she screeched, ricocheting into a sitting position from the surprise. "Max," she started, "you're so against that kind of stuff, and you've always found a way to reach a peaceful solution… He must've really been a douche bag for you to actually flip him off. He must've really deserved it," she concluded.

"Yeah, he was," I felt anger start to creep back into my bloodstream, yet I shoved it back. "That's not all, I kinda sped off and the creep tried following me. So I took a quick turn and he was so surprised, somehow, he ended up going into the opposite lane! I honestly thought he was going to crash. But instead, he came up onto the sidewalk and messed up his motorcycle by crashing it into a post." Angel coaxed me to lay on my bed so she could play with my hair. I didn't mind her playing with it, just as long as she didn't want to start braiding it, for some reason that irked me. "I was driving away when something in me just made me feel guilty since I did have a part to do in him crashing his motorcycle. So guess what I did"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, concentrating on the ends of my hair which were ombréd.

"I went back to help him! I don't know what I was thinking," I grumbled, which caused her to laugh.

"It's the good and innocent Max that can't leave any poor defenseless soul on their own," she said dramatically, one hand clutching her chest while the other was at her forehead, pretending to faint on my bed. She laughed then went back to playing with my hair.

"Whatever," I shot back, "But you know, after I went back to offer my help, he went off being rude, and you know me, I don't like letting people step all over me, so naturally I defended myself. However, we just ended up insulting each other even more, so I left." _I wonder if he had found a way to get home…? _I shook my head, quickly dismissing that thought. I could care less how he got home._ If_ he got home…

"Well, you know maybe he was-" yet Angel didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, interrupted by my vibrating phone.

"Who is it," she asked. Checking the caller ID I saw it was Gabriel, which I reluctantly told her.

"I honestly don't know why you're dating him," she said shaking her head.

"He's a very sweet guy Angel, you don't know him enough to be judging him," I scolded.

"I know enough to know that he's just mooching off of you," she retorted.

"Mooching off me?" I couldn't help but screech. For some reason her word stung.

"Don't act offended! And yes mooching off you. Ever since you guys started dating, you've been paying for everything," Angel remarked.

"Look," I sighed, "let me answer then we'll talk." I slid the answering symbol across the screen, then put the phone to my ear. "Hey Gabe," I said, smiling slightly.

"Max," he breathed, "I've missed you so much."

I admit, I giggled a bit, but only because I could feel how happy he was to actually be talking to me. That has never happened to me before. I felt butterflies start to flutter in my tummy.

"You saw me yesterday," I said, trying not to make eye contact with Angel, knowing she'd probably ruin my mood.

"I know," he murmured, you could practically hear a smile in his voice. The butterflies in my stomach started to do little flips. "Listen," he continued, "Tomorrow's the premiere for the new Superman movie, I was thinking that maybe if you weren't busy we could go."

"Sounds like a plan," I said happily.

"Great, just one thing…," he sighed into the phone, making my stomach clench slightly, "would you mind paying? I've been paying a lot of expenses recently and I'm kinda broke."

I felt all the butterflies lazily fall to the bottom of my stomach. Forcing a cheery voice I told him it wasn't a problem and made arrangements for him to pick me up tomorrow at six. Then I hung up.

"So he's not mooching off you," Angel commented sarcastically. Sarcasm, one of the many things she's learned from me, this one however, was a double sided knife.

"He said he had a lot of expenses to pay," I defended off handedly.

"Like what? Getting his monthly haircut? Or how bout buying himself _another_ pair of shoes this week?" she asked.

"He likes to look nice Angel, you can't blame him for it. And for all we know, he might've needed to help his mom with bills," I snapped. However much I tried to defend him, somewhere deep down I knew Angel was probably right. Gabriel's metro sexuality was turning out to be really expensive. I groaned.

"Just dump him," Angel offered.

"I can't, you should see him Angel, he can be so sweet at times, it almost makes up for me supplying the capitol for our dates."

Angel just shook her head. "You deserve better Max, not just some pretty face that makes you feel nice. Try reaching for someone with actual depth."

"Ouch," I said, smiling at her I punched her lightly on the arm, "Here's a thought, you're real deep, should I try reaching for you?" I joked, trying to forget about Gabe.

"There are so many reasons why that would be _sooo_ wrong," Angel laughed. I laughed too, I had accomplished my goal.

"Let's go grab something to eat," I said, "I'm hungry."

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Now, do me a huge favor and click that review button! Lol. It makes me so happy to get your guys' reviews so go on, make me happy ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys sorry for the SUPER late chapter! How bout a quick recap? So in last chapter, we got to see Max's POV and feelings on what happened with Fang. They dont seem to be starting off so good now do they? Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Max POV

Gabe was going to be here in less than an hour and I still wasn't ready. Ugh. I quickly made my way from the bathroom, where I had just showered, to my room, instantly regretting leaving my hot shower. Once dry and with underwear and a bra on, I started rummaging through my closet for something to wear.

I groaned once again.

This was one of the cons of dating. You had to look good, and honestly I wasn't some fashion savvy. I had a real simple style. Typically I would wear jeans or shorts and some v neck t-shirt. Nothing to complicated. But I had to make an effort for Gabe. I grabbed my best jeans and a white v neck tee and frantically put them on. I was running out of time. I quickly located my converse and slipped those on as well. I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I bumped into Angel in the hallway.

I was glad my parents weren't home, that way I didn't have to worry about them making me late, well more late than what I already was. I did feel bad for Angel who was going to be left alone. Not for long though, she had friends coming over later.

"Sorry Ang, no time for talking, Gabe is going to be here any minute and I'm barely finishing," I said walking past her and once again, back into the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when I saw her reflection on the mirror.

"You know, I really dislike the guy but you're going on a date Max! You should really put a bit more effort into your look," she scolded. I just raised an eyebrow at her and finished brushing my teeth. "Will you please let me glam you up a bit?" she asked.

"Look, I've got no time, besides I feel people give me weird looks when I wear makeup," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah cause they're blown away by your beauty!" She laughed, "Besides if you're worried about time, Gabe is probably still at home fixing his hair. God knows how long he lasts in front at the mirror trying to get his hair to look 'perfect'." I couldn't help but laugh, which she took as my consent for her to do my makeup. Before I knew it, I was being ushered into her room and sat down in front of her vanity table and mirror.

This was what I got for being such a pushover with Angel. I always let her get her way with me, but it's not like I could tell her no. She was my younger sister and at times my best friend. I was so glad that we had such a great connection, although that meant endless hours of makeup and gossip. That little brat was so special to me.

"Alright, just one thing to keep in mind," I stated, "don't go overboard, I'm going to go see a movie, not walk the red carpet. So keep it simple, no overexagerations."

"Max chill, I'm just trying to enhance your natural beauty," she said while brushing some powder on my face. Sometimes I never used any make up, but when I did I would only do some eyeliner, mascara, and of course, my chapstick. I couldn't live without chapstick.

I was getting jittery sitting there, imagining that the doorbell was ringing every few seconds. But Angel was done with my makeup and still no Gabe. Hmmm.

I looked in the mirror and smiled at Angel's reflection. Like I asked, she kept the makeup simple. Just upgrading my regular look by adding rosy blush and gloss to go with it. The sticky formula felt funny on my lips, I couldn't help but keep rubbing them together. "It should last a while, at least that's what it said on the tube," she commented, noticing my entertainment of rubbing my lips together.

I made my way to my room, Angel at my side, to go look for my wallet. That poor floor probably had a rut dug into it from so many times I walked in and out. Once I found my wallet in my desk drawer, I checked the amount of money I had. I knew that I had enough for the date, but I would have to go to the bank and restock sometime soon. I preferred to keep my allowance in the bank rather than at home for the simple reason that if it was within my reach, I probably would've already spent it all on food. I chuckled slightly at the thought.

"You want to watch TV with me while I wait?" I asked her, looking down at the time on my cell phone. He was 15 minutes late. Annoyance was starting to ring through my thoughts.

We ended up channel surfing for another 10 minutes before the bell rang. I looked over at Angel anxiously. She just laughed. "You act like you've never gone out with him," she commented.

Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at her. I got up and opened the door, nearly tripping on the leg of a coffee table on my way there. Angel just made fun of me. _Stupid table, _I thought glaring at it.

On the other side of the door was Gabe, looking extremely handsome. His blonde hair was swept to the side in its usual skater boy style. He was wearing a white v neck, like me, although his had thin grey lines running through it horizontally, and his pants were slightly sagged.

"Hey there twin," he said coolly, picking up on the fact that we were both wearing similar shirts. I'll admit I completely forgot that I was annoyed at him for being late. He noticing the small details like that was something I liked about him. But I still couldn't let him off the hook that easily.

"Yeah well…" I said, putting on an expressionless face and crossing my arms. He gave me a confused look before realizing that I was upset at his late arrival.

"Oh shoot," he said, "Sorry Max, I didn't mean to be late, just that things popped up and I got held back," he said, rather vaguely if you ask me. When he saw that I didn't budge, he gave me a sweet smile and said, "look, I'll make it up, this and everything that you've done for us, and I'll do it soon, but come on now, you don't want to miss the beginning of Superman, do you?"

Alright, I caved. One, because that smile kinda softened me up. And two, missing Superman, or any super hero movie was considered a crime in my head. I sighed and smiled, "alright, let's go." Calling out a goodbye to Angel and telling her to be safe, I walked down the hall hand in hand with Gabe.

We made it to the movie theater right before the movie started. Now let me tell you this, I love being with Gabe, he's always funny and charismatic, and I enjoy listening to what he has to say. But not in the middle of Superman! I mentally groaned. I tried splitting up my attention between him and the movie, but that only works so well. I ended up only listening to half of Gabe's stories and missing most of Superman's witty comebacks. _Ugh why did he have to make this so difficult?_

At some point, Gabe gave up trying to talk, thank God, and deciding on holding my hand instead. I was finally getting to enjoy the movie! I smiled slightly. A while later, my back started hurting from sitting in such an upright position for so long so I decided to lean back on Gabe, I mean, we were dating, so there wasn't anything wrong with that. On screen, the woman that Superman loved was confronting him, telling him that she had found out about his secret identity. Superman, or Damon, the name that he lived his regular human life with, was denying it, for her safety of course, but she wouldn't believe him.

However, back in the real life, Gabe decided that he wanted to get cozy with me and starts kissing my neck. I feel more annoyed then happy because he's a really loud kisser, and is making me lose the conversation between Superman/Damon and his lover. Suddenly, Gabe plants a kiss super close to my ear making me not hear the lie that Superman says to his lover that makes her believe that she was wrong about him being Superman. I mentally groan once again! It took everything in me not to turn around and snap at Gabe, but my night was ruined.

For the rest of the movie, I just sat there, trying not to let it show that I was upset at Gabe. Once the movie was over, I decided that the next movie, I was going to watch by myself. I didn't care if I'd look like a loner. At least I'd be a loner who enjoyed her movie night.

When we made it out of the movie theater, it was already pretty dark. The air was fresh and the stars were twinkling up above us. My hand was in Gabe's and the way he smiled at me simmered my annoyance down. It didn't disappear but it wasn't as infuriating… _What had Superman told her to make her forget about him having a secret identity?!_

"Im glad we came," he said softly. He slowly leant in, and closing our eyes, I felt him kiss me gently. His kiss was slow and sweet as if afraid he'd make a wrong move. Gabe really was considerate and sweet. One of the reasons why I just didn't have it in me to give up on our relationship. Maybe all we needed was time for it to fully develop. He pulled away and I saw a slight amount of my gloss on his lips. I giggled slightly at that.

We walked over to my car, and left the theater premises. At a red light, he started fiddling with the buttons on the stereo and the light switch overhead. I laughed at him. He just smiled, raising up the music. Right as he pressed the button to turn on the light above us, a big black truck turned in front of me. My headlights slightly illuminated the people in the truck, allowing me to see all three passengers. Yet what caught my attention the most wasn't the blond guy stuffing a burrito into his mouth, or the tan girl who was driving and giving him a dirty side glance. What caught my attention was the dark haired boy that was looking intently at me. His gaze uneased me and I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him. _But from where?_

FANG POV

I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene that Nudge and Gazzy were making. Gazzy had decided that he wanted to eat something and had somehow convinced Nudge to let him eat in the truck, which wasn't even hers. Her boyfriend had let her borrow it. Now, the Gasman was making a mess with his food and consequently irritating Nudge to no end. I shook my head and kept chuckling.

"OMG Gaz! You better hope that stain comes out! You know what, I just got an idea. Tomorrow bright and early, and I mean bright and early, I'm going to be at your doorstep and you better be ready to clean this car from head to toe... Well more like bumper to bumper, cause cars don't have heads or toes. Unless toes count as the tires and the head counts as the engine... or would that be the brain-" but Nudge was suddenly interrupted by the Gasman who had put a hand over her mouth to stop her overflowing and off topic thoughts. However, he just accomplished to spill some of the burrito stuffing onto the floor of the car, earning him a dirty look from Nudge.

Up ahead, someone had flipped a light on, catching my attention. My sight was brought over to the car in front of us. My eyes snapped to the female in the driver's seat. In a blue green Audi. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _What were the odds of seeing _her _again?_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know, your comments are soo appreciated, you have no clue how much us ff authors love them c: REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update, school and friends are taking up too much of my time which leaves me with little time for sleep and no time for updating (/.\) So, I'm having a problem and I thought I'd talk to you guys so I can at least get it out. There's this one guy that I see as a brother yet for a while I thought he liked me, but I always said I'd never give him a chance yet now he likes one of my friends that I introduced him to and I cant help having these weird feelings. Idk if its that I feel bad cause I feel as if I'm almost being replaced, or that it may be something else :? *sigh* I hate this -.- **

**But whatev, you guys came to read the story, not my daily drama! Lol, anyone want a quick review? So last chapter you guys got to meet Gabe while he went on his date with Max. All through the movie he just wanted to get it on while Max wanted to enjoy the movie she paid for, rude much? lol Then towards the end we had a little visual run in with our main characters****. Anyways, here's the 4th chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**FANG POV**

I smiled coyli at the brunette before me. This couldn't have been any easier… or more rewarding.

"So sweetheart, tell me more about you," I said, paring my coy smile with a raised eyebrow. On the outside I was captivated by the females presence before me, and that I was genuinely interested in her life story, but in reality, I couldn't give a damn. I wasn't interested in hearing about how she was a native to the city, or how she was studying to become a pediatrician, personally I disliked kids. Ever since one of my exes fooled me into thinking that I had knocked her up…

In all honesty, this girl was too high class for my taste. Too sheltered, to innocent. The only thing that caught my attention was her looks. I wouldn't mind getting her in bed. Well, that plus her car. Our princess here was riding in none other than a brand new silver sports car. Sure I had my motorcycle but, wouldn't mind a new car? _Oh how fun this will be, _I thought as I twirled a piece of her hair with my fingers.

"theres a party tonight," she said, "and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me…"

This girls, I couldn't remember her name, was probably imagining arriving at the party with me by her side. She would be the center of attention, and the target of her friends' jealousy. I mean a guy like me wasn't easily found.

"Sure thing sweetheart," I said, giving her a wink. Little did she know that she was digging her own grave. Things usually went missing at parties; an expensive sports car wouldn't be the exception.

**MAX POV**

I silently thanked God for giving me a sister like Angel. Today was an upperclassmen's birthday party and everyone at school had been invited. Angel and I had just gotten home from the mall, where my adorable sister helped me find an outfit that wouldn't make me look like a fool and leave everyone questioning my fashion abilities, which were practically non-existent.

"I'm actually kind of jealous Max," Angel said with a pretend glare, "You're going to leave everyone speechless."

I grinned slightly, "you think?"

"I KNOW!" she exclaimed, "now come on, we've got a party to get ready for."

_Later that night before leaving to the party_

The moment I walked into the living room, my mom and dad's jaw practically hit the floor. Mom quickly recovered though and put on a proud smirk on her face. Dad on the other hand, broke out into a smile and came over to inspect my appearance. He began circling me with a joking gleam in his eyes.

"Miss? Have you happened to see my daughter Max? She's about your height and dresses like a homeless person," he asked, barely containing a laughter from escaping.

"Dad!" I whined, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Max!" he exclaimed, acting surprised. Subconsciously he rubbed his arm where I had hit him.

"Come now Robert," my mom suddenly interjected, "Maximum is now finally acting like a lady of high society, I am very pleased with you, Max."

I quietly groaned, and _mentally _rolled my eyes at my mother.

"I'm just going to a party Mom," I replied. Our social status wasn't THAT high, yet our mother always acted as if it were. I hear a pair of heels behind me walking.

"Angel, you look stunning as well, and I'm glad you've influenced over your sisters dressing habits," our mom acknowledged. Dad just walked over to my younger sister, whistling, and turned her, as if she were a porcelain ballerina. With her light pink skirt and black corset-esque top, she might as well should have been. She giggled and hugged him.

"With you two girls looking so gorgeous I think I may have to tag along and chaperone," he warned. _Uh-oh. _

"Sorry Dad, but the invite was only for me and Angel, maybe next time Bob," I joked, giving him and my mom a goodbye kiss before making a dash towards the door with Angel in tow.

"Make it home by midnight," he yelled, right as I shut the front door.

"Ready for tonight?" I asked Angel, pushing the down button on the elevator which had been fixed earlier this week. I felt relieved, cause otherwise I would've had to go down a flight of stairs in heels, something I didn't really look forward to doing.

"Yeup!" my younger sister exclaimed in response to my question, making me smile. I lifted my chin and threw back my shoulders, I was ready for tonight.

**FANG POV**

"Where are you going?" an older voice behind me inquired.

With my hand still on the door knob, I turned my body slightly to look at my father.

"It doesn't matter, don't wait up." I turned back around, opening the door.

"Nick!" my father called out again.

"Don't worry, I've got my key on me," I shot back over my shoulder. I was at the stairs taking two at a time when my phone vibrated, signaling a text.

_From Gazzy_

_-You still up for chilling tonight bro? We can ride our bikez ;D _

Damn, I had forgotten that The Gasman and I had plans together for tonight. I slowed my descent to reply.

_To Gazzy_

_-Sorry Gazzy_

I stopped, my fingers hovering over the touch screen I was stuck between blowing him off, and inviting him along. However, Gazzy wouldn't be too cool with the idea of stealing a car so I decided to leave him out of it.

_To Gazzy _

_-Sorry Gazzy, I can't, how bout tomorrow? I've got the coolest thing to show you man_

I hit send, already imagining myself with the sports car in my possession. I made it down to the underground parking lot of the apartment complex. I walked over to where I had parked my motorcycle, taking the lock off when I got to it. Jumping on to it, I stuck the key into the ignition, pressed the start button, and kicked the bike out of neutral.

Pretty soon, my bike wasn't the only thing I'd be riding.

* * *

**Ohkay, so now for some business, lol. 1st, sorry for the late chapter, i REALLY need to learn to manage my time better. 2nd, next chapter will be about the party, I'm super excited to write about that ;) &3rd please review! Us authors love when you do that, it just makes our day sooo much better ^.^ so please, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
